


Brains vs. Brawn, just in the Universe Next Door

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brains vs Brawn, Gen, Mention of possible character death - ambiguous situation, Short, Speculation, Spoilers, Two views of the same conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: A slightly different confrontation, a slightly different result, the Mechanic confesses something to Brains that makes Brain even more determined to free the Mechanic from the Hood's clutches





	1. Brawn

He turned away from Brains. Perhaps International Rescue’s Engineer couldn’t feel it, but the Sentinel’s control room was thick with self-loathing.

“Help me?” the Mechanic harshly laughed, “Would you still be willing to help _me_ , if I told you I’m responsible for Jeff Tracy’s demise?”

It all went still.

“What?” Brains’ eyes narrowed, and Max gave a suspicious whine.

“Yes,” the Mechanic viciously continued, still not looking at Brain “it’s my fault he died.”

Although stunned, Brains could still sense something off with the Mechanic, and so cautiously asked:

“H-how do you mean?”

“I didn’t know why the Hood hired me at first. Didn't know what he was. I didn’t know what he was using what I was building for. I was,” the Mechanic paused, then bitterly spat, “naïve. By the time I found out what the Hood was really doing…I wanted out. Colonel Tracy was looking for evidence, looking for a way to take the Hood down. We connected. I could give him the information the evidence. He said he wanted me to come work for him, to work with you.”

The Mechanic’s shoulders slumped.

“He was coming to get me out,” even through the voice modulator Brain could hear the guilt, “I don’t know how the Hood found out, I don’t think he even knows why he was coming, but he used the opportunity to force Colonel Tracy’s plane to crash. After, while he couldn’t prove anything, the Hood made sure I couldn’t disobey him.”

Stillness descended again, even with the flurry of inquiries coming over Brain’s communicator.

The Mechanic flinched when Brain’s hand touched his elbow, but he finally looked at IR’s Engineer again.

There was infinite kindness in Brains’ eyes.

“I _**am**_ going to help you,” he said calmly, warmly, “In-international Rescue never fails to complete a mission; I know Mr. Tracy is c-counting me to make sure of that his mission is completed. We _will_ free you from the Hood.”

The Mechanic stood the Sentinel down.

 


	2. Brains

“International Rescue can help you. _**I**_ can help you,” Brains watched the Mechanic turn away from him. He rested a hand on Max nervously, grounding himself.

“Help me?” the derisive noise the Mechanic made, made Brains jump and for a for moment tangle a bit with Max, but his next words left Brains stunned.

“Would you still be willing to _help_ me, if I told you I’m responsible for Jeff Tracy’s demise?”

Brains, Brains actually blanked for a moment, taking an eternity to process the Mechanic's claim. Then tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Something in the way the Mechanic's voice was off.

Still all he could manage was was a flat:

“What?”

As Max whirred and nuzzled close to his creator.

“Yes, it's my fault he died.”

And there it was again, the phrasing. Responsible for. Fault of. Not I killed. Brain however was not going to bank his life and the lives of his adopted family on just that.

“H-how do you mean?” He wanted clarification, but held no hope he would get it.

“I didn’t know why the Hood hired me at first. Didn't know what he was. I didn’t know what he was using what I was building for.” Brain could believe that. Now that Kayo was freed from her secrecy she had related how charming, how warm and personable her uncle could pretend to be.

“I was naïve,” the Mechan continued unhappily, “by the time I found out what the Hood was really doing…I wanted out. Colonel Tracy was looking for evidence, looking for a way to take the Hood down. We connected. I could give him the information the evidence. He said he wanted me to come work for him, to work with you.”

Yes, Brain took an unconscious step and then another toward the other man, that sounded like Jeff Tracy. If the Mechanic's work had been even half as impressive as it was now, then it would had been a fantastic partnership. Brains held no doubt that Jeff Tracy would never have offered that if he thought Brain and the man who became the Mechanic wouldn't have worked well together. Another tragedy to place on the might have been pile.

The Mechanic’s shoulders slumped.

“He was coming to get me out,” even through the voice modulator Brain could hear the guilt and the fear. So much fear.

Brain's let out a silent, “Oh.”

So many things were slotting into place. So many tiny ticks and burrs that had left faint questions about the Mechanic, his behavior and the relationship with the Hood. If Brains were violent man he would have been tempted to take a shot at the man with the Sentinel's laser.

“I don’t know how the Hood found out, I don’t think he even knows why he was coming, but he used the opportunity to force Colonel Tracy’s plane to crash. After, while he couldn’t prove anything, the Hood made sure I couldn’t disobey him.”

Well, there it was, wasn't it? Brains filtered out the frantic voices of his friends, his family, all asking if he were all right. He was fine. He had a mission. He had his dear friend's mission to complete.

He reached out and, feather-light, took hold the Mechanic's elbow. The poor man's whole body was trembling, as he finally looked Brains in the eye. And Brains did his best to project the calm and comfort he had seen the Tracy Brothers radiate as they helped the people they rescued.

“I _**am**_ going to help you,” he said confidently, so aware of the how the Mechanic's own eyes radiated the 'Please Save Me' that man couldn't bring himself to say.

“In-international Rescue never fails to complete a mission; I know Mr. Tracy is c-counting me to make sure of that his mission is completed. We _will_ free you from the Hood.”

And with a grateful, barely audible “thank you” the Mechanic stood the Sentinel down.

 


End file.
